The Dread of Tommorrow
by Belovedfinch11
Summary: What i think might take place after the events of episode three (S14) this was a one shot but will be continued rating might also change once continued.
1. Chapter 1

I was dreading going to school, but I didn't want to see my mother either, I was so angry at her for ringing up Miles' mother, she had no right. I was at school early but the janitor let me in. I automatically went to the music room and started playing my cello, it seemed like the only way to make everything go away, my fears and feelings, not to mention the constant nightmares that I had been experiencing. As I played I couldn't help think of the last time I was playing, when Miles' busted into my house and started yelling at me, I continued to play, eyes closed as the tears were running down my face, why doesn't he understand, that I'm only worried about him, I don't have the feelings I used to anymore, I just know that something is up with him. Then I remember after he left, Zig walked in and made the hurt go away, his warm embrace and comforting words always made everything ok. I stopped and opened my eyes, I heard clapping and turned my head to see a figure in the door way…

0⃝0

I heard the front door shut quietly, I got out of bed only to see Maya with her backpack and cello case walking away from the house. I quickly checked the time thinking I was late, only to find out I had two hours before I even needed to be a school. I quickly changed and got my breakfast to go, hoping I could catch up to Maya, her cello case makes her walk slower than usual. I reached the front steps of Degrassi only to find no Maya in sight, I checked the door which was surprisingly open at such early hours, only to find the janitor mopping the floor with headphones on, luckily I could get where I think I needed to go without being seen, as I was approaching I heard the start of a sad melody, I stopped in the doorway as soon as I saw her, a smirk came to my face, then I saw tears streaming down her face as the notes went deeper, sharper, shorter. Then the melody became soft again, gentle and warm. Then as it came to an end I could help but clap, the smirk still on my face.

0⃝0

"Zig, what are you doing here?" I said as I rested my cello on the chair beside me, wipeing the tears from my cheeks.

"Well, I heard you leave the house, so I just thought I'd make sure that you're ok" I knew she wasn't ok, that's why I followed her, I was afraid of what she might do.

"I'm fine I just needed more time to practice, yesterday I got interrupted and..." I sigh and fiddle with my hands.

"Well I don't think you need any more practice that was amazing" I stepped forward, know leaning against the teacher's desk, knowing not to get to close.

I looked up from my hands, Zig had his arms crossed, "Thanks" I replied in a mouse like voice

"I mean I'm no expert …" I didn't meet her eyes, I thought maybe I made a mistake, she wanted to be alone right now and I just barged in here like the doofus I am.

"No, thank you Zig, I guess I'm just nervous… I didn't want to face my mum this morning and I thought practising would be a good enough excuse for her."

"What are you nervous about?" I said, looking at her this time, her gaze was fixed on her hands, she was fiddling with them like she normally does when she's anxious or nervous, I thought it was cute.

"Today, I mean the thought of seeing Miles and that disgusted look on his face, he thinks I'm some love sick puppy trying to get his attention, I just know him better, I wasn't saying that stuff to my mum to get him in trouble I was just so worried about him, I wasn't saying he was going to hurt himself, I just…" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down "I just know that he is not okay, I've tried to get him to talk to someone but he just keeps blowing off what I'm saying, But it doesn't have anything to do with feelings, I don't feel that way about him, the Miles he is, isn't the one I loved, he's changed but that doesn't change the fact that I was once he's friend." I was crying again, I hated it, I made myself stop before I looked up at zig.

"Well your right" he said as he uncrossed his as and pushed himself away from the desk.

"I am?" I said surprised that he didn't say something snarky

"Yer, but you should just try to not worry about him Maya, whatever problems he is facing are his own, and if he said he's fine then I guess you just have accept it, even if you know he's lying"

He was now standing halfway between the teacher's desk and the first step that was the first row of seats, I was sitting as the end of the second row, so he was still pretty far away.

"You think I should just give up?"

He stayed silent, which gave me my answer

I was angry once again, as I stood from my chair, my hands balled into fists "What if I gave up on you Zig? Huh? Where would you be? And..." I stopped a lump developed in my throat "and what if I didn't accept that Cam was fine when he told me, he might still be here" I dropped to my set once again, I couldn't stop the tears this time, they came rushing out. I felt warm arms around me, I turned my head, Zig was hugging me.

"I can't make that mistake again Zig." I said as I turned into his hug, and hugged him back.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Sorry I have taken sooo long, I had a great idea for this, but after I wrote the first chapter I got busy with uni and have completely forgot where I was going with this story and how I wanted to end etc. so I just started writing but im only happy with bits and pieces and yer, this isn't going to follow degrassi too much and there are many things going on as Maya will be dealing with things and zig will be dealing with other things but they do intertwine so even though I could just leave it as a one shot I thought I'd just give this chapter a go and if you guys want more I am more than happy to continue. Just my initial idea for this story I cannot remember which sucks, anyways if you read all that thankyou! And enjoy! **

**Ps. If you have any ideas for this story PM me! **

0⃝0

I was sitting in the rubber room, only a few other students sat around me, I felt eyes on me only to look up and see Zig walking in, we had talked a long time in the music room, but he said he had something he needed to do before the bell went for first period.

I tried not to fall asleep again whilst in the rubber room, I didn't want a repeat of last time, the clock didn't seem to move. Finally the bell rang, signalling it was time to move onto our next class, as I packed my things up I heard the hallway erupt in noise, I made my way to my locker, needing my history textbook for next period. Just as I got there I heard a familiar voice behind me, it was Tristan laughing and talking about some celebrity. I quickly opened my locker and almost shoved myself inside, but settling for my head I pretended to look for something, I was glad I moved fast because the next laugh I heard was miles as he said "Tris you're so funny".

I missed Tristan, it was nice to hear him laugh, and I was glad that he was happy. I took my history textbook out and was placing it in my bag when I saw a shadow looming over me, I squeezed my eyes shut and gulped.

"So did you find Narnia in your locker or was your textbook just playing hide and seek?"

I looked up to see the familiar smirk

But then he looked down at the floor, hands in his pockets, "I know that must have been hard Maya, but he didn't even notice." He said as someone standing behind zig said

"Novak, I've been looking for you" as he turned I saw it was grace, laptop in hand.

"Hey Matlin, didn't see you there" she now said to me, standing next to zig

"Hey Grace, what did zig do now?" I said playfully as we both smirked, waiting for zigs reaction

"What makes you think I did something wrong? I can't help that all the ladies want a piece of the Zig" he said smirking "But don't worry there is plenty to go around"

Grace and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Novak, your ego has gone to your head, clearly tai-chi has not been helping you" Grace said whilst we were still laughing, Zig joining us.

The bell was about to ring and I didn't want to be late for history, "I have to get to class guys, I'll see you guys later" I said as I turned on my heel , as I heard them both say goodbye.

0⃝0

"So that _thing_ we were talking about earlier" Grace said to me as I watched Maya as she turned the corner, heading to class. "Uh…yer what about it" I said a little nervous about what she was going to say next. "Well after looking around the internet and talking to some people, we might have a problem" _Great _that's not what I wanted to hear. "Can we fix it?" I said more nervous than before "I think I can come up with something, I've known people in this position before and luckily Vince is on probation, so let me talk to my friends again and get back to you" That was the thing about grace, not only was she smart, she was there for me, I needed to get out of this before something bad happens and so did tiny, sure we weren't dealing for Vince anymore, but that doesn't mean we are safe, so I met with tiny and grace before the bell rang for school this morning to sort something out.

I didn't want to deal with Vince anymore, I knew I needed to be there for Maya, because even though she was worried about Miles, I was worried about her, and unlike that rich boy, I know Maya and I know what she has been through, more importantly I know about cam. In order for me to be there for her I had to put Vince in his place, Jail, right where he belongs, I also had to deal with Hollingsworth, even though I hate his guts, Maya really did think something was wrong, so I needed to find out what that was and after that well I haven't thought that far yet…

0⃝0

I was sitting in the kitchen, working on homework, Zig wasn't home yet and my mother called and said she had to stop off to get a couple of groceries and that she would be home soon. So I was alone, my dreams, or nightmares I guess, of Miles kept popping into my head making it hard to concentrate, I couldn't even check facerange to see if Miles was posting anymore of his cryptic statuses because he was still blocking me and the thing that made me even more worried was that even though i had heard him talking to Tristan earlier in the hallway, when it came to fourth period he wasn't even in class. My heart began to beat fast, I tried taking deep breaths but it got stuck in my throat...i couldn't breathe, i awkwardly fell off my chair and managed to curl up in the fetal position as i heard the door open.

**Okay i fixed this up a little not sure if i might still change it, let me know if you like it and ill make sure to keep writing, and make sure to PM and review , also any ideas or suggestions too :D**


End file.
